creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Icydice
Archives: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Icydice/archive ---- Archiving When archiving, all you have to do is go into source mode and copy the source directly, then paste that into the archive (using source mode, of course, lol). By the way, good luck on the rollback thing. I'm sure you'll do great. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:06, April 14, 2018 (UTC) RE: Discord I do. Just sent an invite your ID. Vngel W (talk) 14:38, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Hey Seen your stories. You have a lot of potential; you could possibly be the next HumboldtLycanthrope. Have you read the stories: *Penpal *Borrasca *Borrasca V *I Dared My Best Friend to Ruin My Life - He's Succeeding If you haven't, I recommend you check them out, they're quite good reads (best pastas imo) and you can use them for inspiration in your stories. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 10:10, April 18, 2018 (UTC) TheGuyWithH2O Congrats Hey man, Just wanted to say you look good in green. JohnathanNash (talk) 02:16, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Congrats on the promotion, dude. Now all that's left is to ask for a raise. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:22, April 20, 2018 (UTC) I had to do a double-take when I saw all that green in the feed. I was like: when the hell did I do edits last nights? Then I took a closer look and realized it was you lol. Hey, congrats, man. Glad to have you aboard! Side Note: So, there was a raise. Son-of-a... Vngel W (talk) 11:42, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, just wanted to drop by to say congrats on the promotion. Best wishes! [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 19:41, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Oops I did it again Hoi!!! You promised to review my latest Crappy pasta on the workshop. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Thanks! Thanks for the congrats and the discord link! Jdeschene (talk) 00:00, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Heyo! Heyo! I love your work, saw your comment, and decided to leave a link to my story on my page for you. If you ever need anyone to review your stories, don't be afraid to ask me. ChickenNuggets (talk) 19:21, April 26, 2018 (UTC) The signature is always greener Things have been hectic lately, but I noticed that your signature turned green. Either your signature has become horribly poisoned or you've gotten a promotion! Either way it's time to pour out the medicinal soda pop. Raidra (talk) 00:33, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Sure thing. Toss your story in the workshop, and I'll try to give it the review it deserves. My confidence in giving reviews is a bit shaky, so I could use the practice. Lol! --Kolpik (talk) 03:29, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Huzzah, indeed! You're certainly welcome. :-D Medicinal soda- the hottest drink around! Thank you. You too. Raidra (talk) 19:28, April 29, 2018 (UTC) 'Narration?' Hey Icydice, I'm messaging you today about your story "All Too Human" I came across it and enjoyed it very much. Now, even though it's marked with a CC BY-SA license, I wanted to try and contact you directly. I run a channel on YouTube and wanted to know if you'd be comfortable with me adapting the story into a narration. Thanks for your time, The Voice of Insanity https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnobv9olur5E9rAIFlhfyIQ TheVoiceofInsanity (talk) 03:34, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Artwork roasting on an open fire Check it out- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Throwback_Thursday:_Oddly_Drawn_Helicopter. Raidra (talk) 17:49, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Just some input, but... I think you've gone way beyond "new to this wiki", my dude! That's what I am! SoDaft Potato (talk) 00:21, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Watched the video. Subscribed instantly. "Today I baked my mom chocolate muffins. She smiled and said: "Yum". My real Mom is allergic to chocolate!!" I think my own brain literally exploded with questions. SoDaft Potato (talk) 00:50, May 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Thanks You're welcome. There was many-a-chuckle. Happy birthday! You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you? :-D I don't remember if I've shown you this yet (so I apologize if I have), but here's a video I always think about when people talk about birthdays. Raidra (talk) 12:31, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :Happy B-day as well! :Vngel W (talk) 12:36, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Jumpin' in on the Boithday Twain... The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 20:10, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey Yeah, I think you might've burned yourself out, take a break. Come back stronger than ever. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) RE: Funky Text It is the beautiful-est thing I've ever seen! Good story, it's a nice piece for the contest and works well with the theme. My sincerest gratitude goes to you for submitting this next part. Nice fourth wall break, too. To reiterate: Moth, Not Even Once. ''The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 19:21, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Sure Thing! Happy to read your ritual pasta! Love those things. Stand by. :-) J. Deschene (talk) 16:26, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Roll the ice Hello, Icy. You have proven yourself once more as a lucky charm, after reading your entry to the recent contest, I have finally found a way to write something I've come up a looooooong time ago but couldn't glue together. I am gonna use a "live" monologue kind of story to write it. Danke, senor. Also, be sure to rip me a new one in the WW (Alone in my room) much needed ripping is required. Thanks agian. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) You are welcome, Icy! There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) You do (review) requests? I don't often ask anyone to review my crap, but I want to know what you think of the story Neon I've submitted to the WW, Roller of the Chilling Dice, since you've reviewed much better stuff than mine. I've got a couple reviews, but it's the best thing I think I've put out so far (Up for debate, favor is favor). So, are you up to it? It's A-OK if you're not. Just asking. No pressure... ... Absolutely' nooooo pressure... The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 00:05, June 22, 2018 (UTC) I am feeling great appreciation! Enjoy! The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 00:13, June 22, 2018 (UTC) RE: olleH I've been meaning to read the contest submissions but I got real busy lately -- the only exception was Hopeless's because he asked for a review prior to. You can probably tell my activity has been on the low side. Nonetheless, I will gladly check it out! Vngel W (talk) 00:22, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Review of Another Senseless Ritual Icydice, The system isn't letting me post a review of the story as a comment beneath. I tried three times. I went over the story per your request but I am not a ritual pasta person. They seem like a scavenger hunt with a demon. I don't trust demons. When I see one I go the other way. So that makes me a lousy reviewer. To my (prejudiced and ignorant) self, the story seems like some merciless editing could tighten it up. I get how things loop back to the title. I also applaud your good use of the English language. DrBobSmith (talk) 23:13, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Follow-up on Narration Hello, Icydice! If you'll recall, I'm the one who posted in the forums about narrating various Creepypastas. You told me I could use yours, and I mentioned I'd be posting it on social media. Since then, I've decided to create a YouTube channel narrating scary stories -- including Creepypastas. I'm about 98% done with the editing now, and I'm proud to say that your story is the first video I've made! Basically, I'm writing this to ask if you'd like your story to be the first video on my YouTube channel. :) Thank you! The link is as follows if you'd like to see it: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCi_0J4Zm1qwiYVSGRsA0_Bg?view_as=subscriber -- Spirit SpiritVoices (talk) 02:44, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Eat a Snickers Well... to be honest, I cried myself to sleep during nap time today after seeing your comments. I'm just kidding, I did find them to be kind of irrational, considering how you're like "racism is fine if it's for the sake of a plot BUT YOU MUST RESPECT THE DEAD GOD DAMN IT BASTARDS!!!1" Oh well... it's all good. A few things though; I've also been having some stressful days lately. So, I'm kind of exploading all over too. I never knew you were half black... Teach me how to get popular on youtube and, do you think I am capable of coping up with a VR game's plot so sinister it would warrant a good Creepypasta? And finally, I suggest you eat a snickers. Best regards, There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) I call this one "The Campfire Song Song" Hello! I've generally been doing well, though I've also been trying to recover from that trap video. Yesterday I had to have a bit of glass removed from my foot. Thankfully they were able to get it with tweezers. I was surprised at how small it was because it hurt so much, yet it was smaller than half a sesame seed. Removing it has made a world of difference. Today I was able to walk to my local Pizza Hut and back with no problems. We had a low-key Fourth of July. We watched fireworks on TV, and some people on my street had fireworks too, so I went out and watched some of those. I've also been working on a draft for a graphic novel. It's good to hear from you. :-D Raidra (talk) 00:11, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :If I don't talk to you again before them, have a good trip! Raidra (talk) 00:36, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Speaking of your going away... Have a good ol' fashioned good time! May or may not be headed to Florida tomorrow, schedule keeps changing. Don't get mangled by flies or anything, though I bet that's only me. (I hate putting on bug spray.) I will take time now to possibly mourn some marshmallows if they are roasted. Go out there and have fun for me so I don't have to! The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 00:21, July 8, 2018 (UTC) I have to be a lonely warrior tonight... Startled; the teens took a step back, h... h... h... hello... one of them struggled to say. The mysterious figure's eyes lit up in a shade of unnatural blue as it stepped away from the doorway never breaking it's gaze from the teens. "What has brought you here?" the figure asked attempting to sound as soothing as possible with little success. The gruff voice and shadowy appearence of the figure did little to ease the dread that had built up inside the teens during the few moments that the figure graced them with it's presence. Before they could muster the courage to reply to the figure a third party's voice rang through the hollow hall of the long forgotten building. The voice belonged to a young woman with a clear Northern Irish accent in her speech, "Oh there you are, Robocop! Mr Musk has heard of ye and is dying to meet you." The young woman then stepped out of the shadows concealing her frame. Brushing her knee length dark brown hair away from her face and revealing determined green eyes she proceeded to turn and stare at seemingly nothing all the while she placed a hand over her mouth as if to whisper a dark secret into a companion's ear. Looking at nothing in perticular she spoke, in a mocking tone, "Psst, don't tell these lads and lasses, but sequels never work!" There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Now I am curious, what was it hinting at? There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) So I was right, it's a kind of sequel to the trilogy... I acted a part in which there was some forth wall breaking that said "Sequels usually flop". I am planning to put a very old idea on paper soon too... hmmm... I shall be waiting There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) *Heavy breathing* I feel like I'm getting Coheed and Cambria vibes here with all that crazy space-mech storytelling. Yes they are that good as a band (and Claudio's comic book). Also, deadly escape room buildings, futuristic swords and a scene from A Serbian Film, oh and a shade of Tom Hardy. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) So, I got Discord now... and I have zero idea how to use it, tried adding the tags you gave me and it didn't find you :( Plis halp There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Return of the Kink Come on, back to the warship with you! '''Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:16, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Do you have an invite for the discord? :I gave him one. :Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 04:04, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Package Thank you. Also, what the fuck? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Touching Base Hey, how's it going? I just wanted to touch base. If you want to watch some weird cartoon clips, I recently found that YouTube has clips from the 90s cartoon Freakazoid!. I'd say they make sense in context, but they really don't. Raidra (talk) 00:43, August 16, 2018 (UTC) :That's good! Cool! Maybe I'll give those a look. I'm doing well, though I have an appointment tomorrow. I thought of Freakazoid! recently because I realized something. There was an episode in which Freakzoid and Cosgrove were discussing a case and Professor Jones, apropos of nothing, bragged, "I've made muffins entirely out of dill weed!" I realized that situation describes a lot of movies today, especially horror movies. Sure, you took the effort and did it, but does it matter? A lot of filmmakers brag about their movies, but there's really nothing to brag about, or they brag about doing something that's supposedly never been seen before in a movie, but it's not noteworthy at all and/or not praiseworthy at all. I'm generally for creative deaths in fiction, and some have been very artistic, but if you brag, "I had a character get his head bashed in with a fire extinguisher!" you might as well be bragging, "I made muffins entirely out of dill weed!" In any case, here's a clip I shared with Dr. Frank- Tim Curry voicing a mysterious villain. There's also this clip which I'm sure will inspire more pastas. Raidra (talk) 02:19, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Villainous Dreams Dashed Don't you hate it when your sinister plans get foiled so soon? Raidra (talk) 21:42, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Video I happened to see your video, which seems to have been deleted. If you're worried that it was awkward because it was so emotional, don't. I felt it was very genuine with a good message. Raidra (talk) 00:55, August 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: Draft Hey Icy! I am a bit busy at the moment, so it may be a while since I review your story. This week is going to be too hectic to do anything on the wiki, sorry! MrDupin (talk) 13:05, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Tick, Tock Hey icydice I just wanted to let you know a new video will be up tomorrow on your story Tick, Tock. This will be the first video I have done that has been long. I love the story and thank you, ill should have it up by the morning. Ill post the link when it has --NoTimeCreepy (talk) 21:06, September 27, 2018 (UTC)NoTimeCreepy Tick, Tock I was in the middle of editing my video when I noticed something that didn't make any sense to me, I went back to your story to look at it. Should there be a comma between most and assaulted or what. Lol I'm confused. (( Shops were torn apart and looted. Those deprived of their needs the most assaulted others and stole whatever they could. )) --NoTimeCreepy (talk) 00:52, September 28, 2018 (UTC)NoTimeCreepy User's Stories Category Hey Icy, I noticed you played a part in getting another user on the User's Category page and I wanted to say YEP, YEP, YEP! I love to see that page grow and FlakyPorcupine is a great addition. I also wanted to say I'm sorry your fap story didn't work out (or hasn't yet?), my condolences. --Kolpik (talk) 08:39, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Tick, Tock Ok, just making sure. I wasn't to happy about the out come of the video so I'm going to redo it. Should have it up today if not tomorrow. --No Time (talk) 16:32, September 28, 2018 (UTC)NoTimeCreepy Re-do Hey I'm going to redo your story over the weekend. Sorry I know I said I'd have it done today, but I'm a perfectionist and wasn't happy with it. --No Time (talk) 23:24, September 28, 2018 (UTC)NoTimeCreepy /* New Video */ Hey Icy Video up, Link to story Tick, Tock If it's not up to par, Please let me know and ill redo it. No Time Creepy (talk) 19:10, October 2, 2018 (UTC)NoTime "Are you ready, kids?" "NO!!!" Hello! They were good reads. "You are allowed to say no to reading it, genuinely." You have my eternal gratitude for that! I happened to catch a title on someone's talk page, so I think I'll be giving this one a skip. I'm just going to assume it involves someone partially exploding (or perhaps this story is related to your trap video somehow). Raidra (talk) 15:58, October 6, 2018 (UTC) :Hey! That's fine. I'm doing well; I hope you are too. I'll have to give that one a look (though not tonight because I'm tired). We've all been there. I find that listening to music helps me, as does taking breaks and reading various things. Don't get too discouraged if nothing comes right away or the process is going slowly. I have a couple ideas, but I haven't started writing yet. I also need to write an ending for the collaboration on the Horror tales wiki. I was about to say I don't have anything to check out, but then I remembered a couple of psychological horror drafts I've posted over the last few months. The first is a story draft called "The Facility for Becoming Useful or CPL" which people seem to think is either unsettling or blase. There's also a draft I did for a graphic novel which I posted partway through this talk page thread. It has characters from my comics and is very in-universe, but hopefully it'll still be a good read even though you don't know any of these people from a can of paint. I can link you to more comic-related things I've written this year if you'd like. They're not all horror-related. Of course, none of these can ever match the splendor of the oddly-drawn helicopter. Thank you for your interest! :-) Raidra (talk) 00:02, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Story narrate Hey: Icy I read "The Afterlife Can Be an Unusual Place" and I loved it. I wanted to see if i could narrate it, if you don't mind. Let me know as soon as you can so i work on it this week. --No Time Creepy (talk) 13:43, October 22, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Hey Hey: Icy Just wanted to let you know that "The Afterlife Can Be an Unusual Place" should be up this Friday if not then Tuesday for sure. --No Time Creepy (talk) 19:53, October 24, 2018 (UTC)NoTime RE: Story Oh I will absolutely take a look at it! Vngel W (talk) 01:02, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Delete Now?? Why did you simply enter the category "Delete now" in my story, without reading the Creepypasta? Splatster (talk) 13:05, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Congrats Another PotM to add to your creepy resume. Congratulations! Looking forward to more from ya in the future. :) --Kolpik (talk) 13:39, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :Congratulations! (pops cork from bottle of sparkling grape juice) (Senseless creature hears popping and turns head toward me) Uh, oh! (flees area) Raidra (talk) 23:06, November 2, 2018 (UTC) RE: Story I finally get some time to read you story and you go and create a part two! Lol well I'll check that one out too when I get some free time. Been real busy as of late. I'll give my final thoughts after I finish the sequel (hopefully before you add another piece :P). I tend to wait a few days after anyways before state anything. Vngel W (talk) 03:09, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Terrors in the Youtube Hello Icy, You probably already know about this, but I stumbled upon a story of yours on the YouTube channel HoodoHoodlumsRevenge. It's at about the 11:50 mark in "Top 10 Creepypastas of 2018 (HALLOWEEN SPECIAL)". Just lookin' out. Well, see ya. :O --Kolpik (talk) 01:05, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Christmas story Hey I wanted to see if I can read your Christmas story. I'm doing one story every week up to Christmas day. Starting at the end of this month. --No Time Creepy (talk) 20:41, November 14, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Happy Thanksgiving! Raidra (talk) 13:18, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats! Really glad to see that 'Another Senseless Ritual' is Pasta of the month! DrCreepen (talk) 14:29, November 18, 2018 (UTC) A Heads-Up While I am grateful that you're helping out on the wiki by categorizing stories, the categories do need to fit the stories. I recently had to undo ten of your Christmas story categorizations given that the story just mentions Christmas in passing and it doesn't have any large bearing on the story. For example, A Memory doesn't even take place during Christmas and mentions the holiday in passing while the protagonist is reminiscing about their childhood. The Case of Stitch (Part 2) (an off-hand mention about a Christmas party) and Sisters of Mayhem‎‎ are other examples. Please be more observant when tagging stories as this felt like you just control+F and looked for any mention of the word Christmas regardless of its impact on the plot. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:43, December 6, 2018 (UTC) "My Christmas Tale" Narration Hey Icy: Your story is pretty much done but have a little more editing to do. Work has been killing me and getting these pastas out as well. I should have it out today but if not I'll have it out on Saturday I promise. Thanks --No Time Creepy (talk) 13:40, December 21, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Check-in Hello! Like I said on the Horror tales wiki, I wanted to stop by and see how things are going. I hope you're doing well. May is almost upon us! Raidra (talk) 21:33, April 30, 2019 (UTC) : I’m having computer issues, but happy birthday! Raidra (talk) 12:55, May 15, 2019 (UTC) ::It's great to hear from you! :-D Raidra (talk) 01:18, June 6, 2019 (UTC) How's school and everything going? Raidra (talk) 16:18, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Hey! How are you? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:57, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Narrate Your Work? Hello Icy, First, thanks for taking a moment to read this :) I recently joined here, and am looking for stories to narrate for my new YT channel as well. I write too, but as I am in the process of writing and editing I want to share other works on my channel too. In a nutshell, I'm new here but not to the industry LOL With that being said, I want to also mention I BELIEVE IN GIVING FULL CREDIT in all of my videos, descriptions and Ieven watermark the videos with the writers/creators of the content. Here are some of the stories I've done. I'd love to narrate some of your stuff too, if you're cool with it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7ddqdn7-zw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1AbDboM6ps Please let me know :) I'm looing forward to it \m/ DustandDark (talk) 19:11, January 8, 2020 (UTC)